


L'Équilibre

by Eltarra



Category: Romeo - Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltarra/pseuds/Eltarra
Summary: Songfic- Kyo - L'équilibreBencutio AU moderne
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Kudos: 5





	L'Équilibre

La première nuit on s'emboîte et puis transpirant on se décolle

Je t'aime.

Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe

Je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aime. Ou tu m'aimais. Ou peut-être que tu m'aimera toujours dans des dizaines d'années. Peut-être que tu attends mon arrivée, que je viennes te rejoindre là-haut. Tu m'as dis que tu allais m'attendre, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je viennes trop tôt, que je pouvais prendre tout mon temps. Tu m'as dis ça alors que tu te vidais de ton sang dans mes bras, le liquide poisseux coulant de ta bouche, ornant ton magnifique sourire fatigué d'un rouge carmin, sur les lèvres que j'ai embrassé tant de fois. 

Le millième nous suffoque, besoin d'air et besoin d'espace

Je continue à croire que tout est de ma faute. Ton mal-être, ta dépression, ton overdose.  
Frère Laurent me dit que non. Que tu étais tourmenté bien avant notre simple rencontre et que tu étais condamné, mon amour.

Nos pieds persistent puisqu'ils se touchent puis l'on s'évite puisqu'on se lasse

Tu avançais tant bien que mal, je te soutenais, tu marchais tête haute, la vie n'étais qu'un combat comme un autre pour toi. Tu n'y attachais que peu d'importance. J'étais sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir t'aider. 

Et puis un jour, je t'ai retrouvé au milieu de mon lit, les bras couverts de coupures fraiches et les draps blancs tachés de rouge. Tu pleurais, tu sanglotais, les larmes se mélangeant au sang sur tes joues. C'était presque beau. Tu ressemblais à une œuvre d'art. Tu m'as annoncé le double suicide de Roméo et Juliette. Je t'ai prit dans mes bras, t'ai serré contre moi et t'ai rassuré jusqu'à entendre le bruit de tes sanglots dans mon cou s'étouffer. 

A partir de ce jour, ton état n'a fait que se dégrader encore plus.

On rêve d'un goût inconnu dans la bouche

La drogue était devenu ta meilleure amie, en plus de ta petite lame que je maudit toujours autant.

La nostalgie ne fait plus effet, c'est une pilule qui nous étouffe

Plus les jours passaient et plus tu augmentait les doses. Tu prétendais à des antidépresseurs qu'un médecin t'avais prescrits, malheureusement pour toi j'ai su lire sur les emballages. 

Puis il y a cette femme qui tourne autour, qui fait sa danse qui sème le doute

La mort ne te faisait pas peur. En fait, je crois que tu l'attendais. Tu m'as dis que tout les soirs elle venait danser autour de notre lit, prenant une petite partie de ton âme chaque soir, une petite partie de ta raison, une petite partie de toi, mon amour.

Et qui l'arrose de ses sourires, mon dieu que la sensation est douce

Tu m'as dis qu'elle te souriait, un sourire doux, elle brillait et tu voulais la suivre. Mais elle disparaissait à chaque fois trop tôt. La Reine Mab ne venait plus, elle était remplacée par le faucheuse. 

L'équilibre fragile  
Quand on navigue entre les rives

Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis pourquoi ton esprit était encombré. Et je m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir réussi à le comprendre.

Tu m'aimais, et moi aussi. On était heureux, au début. Je t'avais soutenu dès le début et tout cela a mené à de l'amour. Je ne m'en plains pas. Ces quelques mois avec toi auront été les meilleurs de ma vie, et sans doute les derniers. Depuis ta mort je crois que le monde s'est arrêté, je vit au ralenti, dehors tout s'est figé et plus rien ne bouge, mon amour. 

Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient immobiles

Et moi, je luttais. Je luttais pour nous, pour toi. Mais je crois que je sombrais avec toi. Mes larmes venaient briser le silence des nuits où la mort venait pour toi, mon amour.   
Je n'ai jamais douté de nous, de notre amour. 

Elle appuie là où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce que je craque  
Jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs s'effondrent et que je passe à l'acte

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à t'aider. J'ai essayé. J'ai tout fait, tout. J'ai cru que notre amour était plus fort que ça, que tu allais surmonter ça, que le brouillard s'estomperai peu à peu. 

Alors qu'elle me ment, tout explose, il y aura l'avant et l'après  
Comme une dose d'adrénaline sulfureusement injectée

Je me suis trompé, et je m'en veux. Je t'avais promit de te sortir de là, je t'avais promit mon amour, ma vie et mon âme. 

Puis je rentre tous les soirs, chaque fois un peu plus tard

Tu m'avais dis que c'était comme des vagues. Elles repartaient et revenaient à leur guise à chaque fois un peu plus grosses, te noyant dans l'écume. Tu m'avais dis que c'était comme des petits bouts de verres échoués dans ton corps, et qu'ils te coupaient un peu plus à chacun de tes mouvements. Et quand ton sang s'échouait comme de l'eau au sol, je pensais aux vagues, et je les maudissais d'aussi fort que je le pouvais. 

Tu m'as dis que les bouts de verres étaient coincés partout. Dans ta gorge, un peu dans ta cage thoracique et ton estomac aussi. Ça devenait compliqué pour toi de remonter à la surface. 

Avant chaque baiser c'est la douche, pour se dire bonjour et bonsoir

Parfois, on riait ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Je me souviens de tes pitreries, tes rires cristallins, tes sourires.

" -Ben ! Benny !! Si une petite maison c'est une maisonnette, une petite salope c'est une salopette ? J'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom pour Tybalt !!"

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou c'est l'arythmie dans le myocarde  
Est-ce que je perds pied, est-ce que c'est bien la fin de notre histoire

Je me souviens de nos ballades sous les étoiles, nos nuits emmitouflés dans un sac de couchage trop petit pour nous deux. Tu confondais les criquets et les lucioles, je me demande toujours comment. Je t'apprenais les noms des constellations. 

Tes longs cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur l'herbe ou volaient au vent, tes yeux bleus-verts trouvant chemin dans les miens avant de me sourire, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'ai peut-être encore le gout sanguin de notre dernier baiser.

L'équilibre fragile

On était beaux, on était magnifiques, Mercutio. Tu t'en souviens, mon amour ?

Quand on navigue entre les rives

Tu te noyais. Et moi j'essayais chaque secondes de ma misérable existence de te remonter à la surface. Mais tu avais un poids attaché au pied. Les quelques fois où tu sortait la tête de l'eau, je te faisait dont des mes poumons afin que tu puisses respirer. 

Tu les emportais avec toi dans l'eau, je me noyais avec toi petit à petit.

Je perdais espoir, mon amour. Je commençais à croire que tout ça n'en finirait jamais, que tu étais condamné. Et dans ce cas là, je m'étais promit de sombrer à tes côtés. Au moins, tu ne serais pas seul.

Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient immobiles

La mort venait, tu m'as dis qu'elle brillait plus chaque soirs, que tu voyais la lumière des anges, mon amour.

Un soir je suis sorti. J'appréhendais de te laisser seul, mais mon oncle tenait à ce que je sois présent à l'anniversaire d'une cousine dont j'avais oublié le prénom.

Cette nuit tu n'as pas dormi, je t'ai retrouvée dans le noir  
Les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage  
La voix cassée par les larmes, tu veux connaître tous les détails  
Où, quand, comment, ce qu'elle a de plus que toi

En revenant tu m'as accusé de te tromper avec une femme de joie. Je ne comprenais pas, demandant des explications. Tu pleurais et tu sanglotais fort, j'essayais de te dire que j'avais dut m'absenter pour une visite de courtoisie chez une cousine, tu ne voulais pas me croire. 

Comme l'enfant désemparé, j'essaye de te prendre dans mes bras  
Mais la porte claque, ma vie vient juste de voler en éclats  
Et le silence me tabasse quand je n'entends plus ta voix  
J'essaye de prendre la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts, mais c'est trop tard

Le lendemain tu étais revenu, escorté par un domestique qui t'avais trouvé errant dans les rues vides Vérone en pleine nuit. Je t'ai tout expliqué. Tu m'as cru, à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je crois que tu as toujours douté de mon explication.

L'équilibre fragile  
Quand on navigue entre les rives

Les mois passèrent, et ça continuait. La veille de ta mort, tu m'avais dis que dame en blanc t'avais chuchoté des mots. Ils étaient dans une autre langue, puis elle t'avais touché le bras avant de disparaitre à nouveau. J'étais terrifié. Je t'avais prit dans mes bras toute la journée. Nous n'avions pas quitté le lit malgré tes suppliques pour aller prendre tes "médicaments". J'espérais retarder ton départ.

Je commence, tu termines  
L'orage nous tient immobiles

Le lendemain, le lit était vide. Je me suis levé en sursaut, traversant la maison en courant. Je t'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le comptoir, de dos. J'ai appelé ton prénom plusieurs fois. Ta réponse n'a été qu'un mélange entre un sanglot et un rire triste. J'ai eut peur. Je me suis approché de toi, posant une main sur ton épaule tremblante. Et puis, tu t'es laissé tomber en arrière. Te rattrapant rapidement, je me suis agenouillé au sol, posant ta tête sur mes genoux pendant que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Tes yeux étaient encore plus vitreux que d'habitude, du sang coulait de ta bouche ainsi que des plaies sur tes bras, venant tacher ta chemise violette. Je t'ai secoué, tu continuais de rire.

"-Mercutio ? Mercutio !! Réponds moi !!.. Je.. Mercutio !!.. Idiot..!! Tu es encore blessé..

Je sanglotais, mes larmes s'échouaient sur mes joues avant de venir se poser sur ton visage pâle. Je voyais flou, je chuchotais désespérément ton prénom, je savais. Mes mains serraient compulsivement ton corps qui devenait mou, la vie te quittait. Tu as prit la parole, entre des respirations erratiques.

-Non.. non.. qu'est-ce qui peut encore blesser Mercutio ? Et tu ris, tu ris et tu pleures. Mais regardes Benvolio.. la vie, elle s'échappe, elle s'en va !

Je pleure aussi. C'est de ma faute. C'est fini. 

-Mercutio je suis désolé..

-Non ne t'excuse pas..! Ce sont les enfants qui s'excusent.. et moi.. et moi j'aime un homme !..

Tu me souriais, je crois que c'était un sourire rassurant. 

-Mercutio j'ai besoin de toi !.. Ne me laisse pas !.. 

Je revois tes cheveux étalés au sol dans une marre de sang, beignant dans le liquide rouge. 

-Rejoins-moi, mais prend ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.."

Tu posais ta main sur ma joue, attirant mon visage vers le tien pour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Le baiser avait goût de sang. Ce goût métallique que personne ne veut sentir sur sa langue. Ce goût métallique auquel ma bouche s'était habitué. Tes lèvres étaient immobiles. J'ai sentit tes dernières forces te quitter, ta main retombant mollement sur ton torse, et ta tête basculant en arrière comme un pantin désarticulé. Tes lèvres étaient ouvertes, et tes yeux se voilaient alors que tu usais ton dernier souffle pour me chuchoter "Je t'aime, Ben" . J'ai longtemps pleuré contre ton torse, chuchotant des excuses désespérées et priant le ciel de te rendre à moi. 

J'ai appelé les secours. Ils sont arrivés, m'ont mis de côté malgré mes suppliques. Je les ait vu te transporter sur un brancard comme on porte une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Ils m'ont dit que c'était fini, comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant. Ton cœur ne bat plus. Tu es mort. Elle t'a prise avec elle. Elle m'a laissé seul et désemparé sans la seule personne à qui je pouvais me raccrocher depuis la mort de mon cousin. Et je me suis juré d'attendre et de lutter le plus longtemps possible contre elle. Elle ne me prendra pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'a fait avec toi, mon amour.

On me dit que tu vas bien et que tu as refait ta vie  
Qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme moi, qu'elle ne te fera jamais souffrir

Au moins, tu n'as plus de peine. Tu vis enfin, paradoxalement. Frère Laurent me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que la Mort ne fait souffrir personne, si ce n'est ceux qui restent. Il m'a dit que tu étais heureux, et que tu le restera.

Mais moi je ne vais pas bien, moi je n'ai pas refait ma vie  
Je me retrouve juste comme un con dans une mauvaise comédie romantique

Je crois que je sombre à mon tour, mon amour. Tu me manques, la moindre petite partie de toi, de ton esprit ou de ta peau me manque. Autant tes pleurs que tes rires, autant nos disputes que nos sourires. Les soirées remplies de nos respirations erratiques me manquent. Les soirées sous les étoiles me manquent, tes blagues me manquent. 

A écouter nos chansons, regarder nos vieux films  
Jusqu'à connaître par cœur les premières lettres qu'on s'est écrites  
Mais comme l'amour est trop fort, il ne veut pas qu'on se défile  
Et je te retrouve devant ma porte avec tes deux petites valises

Et parfois je rêve que tu es là, devant la porte de notre maison, je rêve que tu me souris, que tu vas mieux. Mais quand je tend la main, tu disparais. Et puis les rêves deviennent des cauchemars. 

Je deviens fou, je suis vide. Tout me semble morose et rien n'a plus de couleur. Un voilà gris s'est abattu sur Vérone depuis ta mort.

En fait je crois que ma vie est un cauchemar.

Mais je me battrais pour ton âme.

Et la première nuit on s'emboîte et puis transpirant on se décolle  
Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe  
La lumière nous suffoque, besoin d'air et besoin d'espace  
Et j'ai l'impression que chaque soir, c'est toi qui rentres un peu plus tard

Je t'aime.


End file.
